


5 years to go...

by Silver85



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: They survived...after Laura dying and Carmilla living again. What happens to them now that there are no Gods to fight?My take on what happens the five years after Carmilla and Laura stop the Dean and save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla has finished (at least until the movie) but fanfic lives on. I said I would get back to writing after polishing up Flatline for publication and that is what I'm doing. Everything is the same from the final episode but I'll be writing about Laura and Carmilla in the aftermath and showing what I think could happen in those five years. I hope you enjoy and I'll be using some of the prompts found on Tumblr to fill in some gaps. If there's something you'd like to see please let me know. After all, this is for you all! Thanks for the past few years and being a fandom I'm proud to say I'm a part of.

Carmilla still wasn’t sure how to handle the numerous obstacles before her. One was the wall of goons pointing various rifles in her direction since the pit was directly behind her, two, she still hadn’t caught her breath from climbing out of said hole, and three, Laura was out of her line of sight which wasn’t helping with the breathing issue. She couldn’t process her body's functions and lack thereof as she briefly saw Laura’s profile behind the wall of idiots before her and her desire to growl and tear her way through them clouded her reasoning that she couldn’t, in fact, do that. She still stepped forward, trying to push herself past but ended up being shoved back with the butt of a gun into her sternum.

She coughed, doubled over as anger and fear overwhelmed her. Before she could have shrugged off something like that but now she was seeing spots and panic was welling in her veins. Some gift she was given; more like it was a final ‘fuck you’ to the one who was a thorn in her mother's side.

“Knock that off! She’s with us!” Sherman broke through the wall of uniformed soldiers and swept Carmilla up into a bone crushing hug. It felt bone crushing, and the air was even harder to pull into her seizing lungs.

“Mr. Hollis...can’t breathe…,” Carmilla was lucky to choke the words out which shocked Laura’s father into dropping her back into the dirt.

“I’m so sorry. Got a little carried away, but happy you two are still alive,” Sherman pulled her back into a more gentle hug as Laura stepped back into Carmilla’s line of sight. That seemed to help Carmilla catch her breath which subsided some of the spots dancing in her vision.

“It’s okay Mr. Hollis,” Carmilla coughed again, rubbing her chest and frowning at the constant pain pulling at her skin where the goon had hit her back. Laura wrapped both hands around Carmilla’s arm and pulled her hand back to see the redness of her flesh. Worry flashed behind those honey eyes and Carmilla shook her head, switching their grip, so she was now pulling Laura into her. Having Laura’s weight settled into her calmed every nerve in Carmilla’s body, and she breathed easier, shoulders relaxing.

“Now that you two are safe, I’ll have someone escort you to the medical tent. Don’t even argue; I’m having you checked out for full safety assessment before we do anything else,” Sherman pushed the girls past the line of soldiers and towards a row of tents lining the edge of campus. One of the medics placing trauma cards around students necks approached them. “These are my daughters, take them immediately to the tent please.”

The were escorted by that soldier all the way to the farthest tent, not that Laura and Carmilla couldn’t make it on their own but having someone armed guiding them seemed to ease Sherman’s twitchiness, and Carmilla needed less of it while she was internally dealing with her own.

The tent wasn’t empty; a frantic Perry was pacing the floor as two medics fussed over Lafontaine who was laid out on a stretcher. “Ma’am, you need to step back and calm down,” One of the medics was trying to lead Perry back because it seemed the more Perry panicked, the less Lafontaine would lay still.

“Perry!” Laura separated from Carmilla and launched herself at a shocked Perry.

“Laura!” Perry’s jaw slackened as shock took over her features, completely losing balance as Laura slammed into her. “But?”

“I’m okay, and so are you! We did it. We saved you!” Laura held on tight, but they were shoved back as Lafontaine surprised the medics by nearly getting themselves completely off the stretcher to embrace Laura in a hug.

“Frosh!” Lafontaine was pushed back onto the bed while one medic reached for a syringe.

“If you won’t stay still I’m going to have to tranq you to keep you from hurting yourself further,” The medic showed the needle to Laf who rolled their one good eye at him.

“I’m allowed to hug my friend who was dead five minutes ago,” Laf struggled some more but decided to lay still would at least keep them conscious and updated on their friends now in the tent.

“Dead? What?” The medic turned to Laura who only looked sheepish and shrugged. “Get me another medic in here!”

“That’s not necessary, we’re okay,” Laura tried to explain, but it was then that Carmilla’s body slumped to the ground.

***********

Carmilla’s head was pounding to match the beat that was strumming along through the rest of her body. She’d never felt pain in her bones before; sure Carmilla had been stabbed, shot, buried alive but that pain had always gone quickly as her body shrugged it off. Now, everything ached like a broken heart.

She had a mask over her mouth and nose pushing oxygen into her lungs which weren’t burning anymore. Her eyes were focused on her boots so she wouldn’t have to see everyone’s eyes on her, studying her like some experiment of Laf’s in a cage.

“I don’t understand why she needs oxygen. Vampires don’t breathe, do they honey?” Sherman asked turning back to Laura with arms crossed over his chest.

“Well Dad, Carm’s not a vampire anymore. She was granted mortality cause we saved the world and all that,” Laura tried explaining without it being a question.

“And that is how you are also not dead? Which brings me to the point that we are going to be talking about how you think it’s okay to just offer up your heart to Gods and all,” Sherman pointed his finger, trying to distract from his voice cracking with acknowledging his only child had died not that long ago.

“It was the right thing to do, dad. But we can discuss that later. I’m more worried about, my now human, girlfriend not being able to breathe,” Laura turned back to Carmilla who was pulling off her oxygen mask.

“I think I just forgot how to for a moment,” Carmilla demonstrated by taking a deep breath to prove she remembered now. Larua’s brow furrowed before closing the distance and sitting next to Carmilla on the bench. Carmilla rubbed her thumb against Laura’s furrowed brow to smooth out the flesh there. Action meant to calm Laura’s thoughts. Whatever was on Laura’s mind, now was not the time or place for them to discuss it. Laura instead turned her attention to where Laf was laid out, indeed having to be sedated to stop moving so the medics could do their job.

“Well, I think we should focus on getting you kids out of here. The city is still trying to restore power, so the only place that is going to have lights and hot showers for us to all take seem to be the library. Which now isn’t that hard to find. It seems the signs are pointing to it again. We can stay there for the night so long as it's still structurally sound,” Sherman turned to one of the soldiers that seemed to stay near his side, “Would you go check that out for me?” The man nodded and disappeared out the tent’s entrance.

“How did that happen?” Carmilla asked with a short wave in the direction of General Hollis and his lackeys.

“I may have some sway since I was the only one to show up with answers to the armies deployed forces in town. It seems only campus individuals were privy to why the world was ending,” Sherman frowned before sighing, “I still can’t believe my baby girl was caught up in the middle of it all.”

“I wasn’t the only one, but it’s over now, and I would kill for a warm shower, some food, and a soft bed,” Laura turned back to Carmilla, running fingers through the hair at the edge of her ponytail.

Perry stepped back into the tent followed by a few more medics, “The onsite Trauma Center is still stocked and fully operational. Let’s get Lafontaine there. Chop chop!” Perry bustled around the medics as they moved Laf to transport them.

“Perr! We’ll be in the library. Will you let us know how they are?” Laura asked just as Laf’s body disappeared through the tent flaps.

“I’ll find you soon as I know anything,” Perry nodded before following quickly.

“Glad to see the homemaker still has her priorities,” Carmilla coughed and frowned at the weird sensation in her chest.

Laura frowned as well, gripping Carmilla’s arm tight in her hands, “I can’t imagine what internal denial she has going on. Being taken over by a God only to come back months after the fact to Laf injured and me dead and you, well being you.”

“It’s a good thing they didn’t say anything to me at that moment, but on the other hand they just...walked off into the sunset holding hands while I…” Carmilla clenched her jaw closed. She didn’t want to see that image in her mind or feel the anger in her chest that she couldn’t physically act on.

Sherman stepped back inside, “Okay girls, the library is secure, so I’ll have you escorted there. I’ll meet up with you when I’m no longer needed out here.”

“Sure thing, Dad. We'll be alright,” Laura helped Carmilla to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Carmilla held Laura close to her side, finding that helped her breathe the easiest and she wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. They passed Sherman and stepped outside into the fading sunlight; Carmilla surprised the rays didn’t sap some of her strength but instead felt amazing to have the rays warm her skin. One of the soldiers took the point to guide them to the library while Sherman gave Laura a quick peck on the cheek before stepping off to help with whatever he could on campus.

It took longer to walk to the library’s entrance with Laura helping hold Carmilla up, and Carmilla not allowing any space between them. It was far too easy to trip over each other as they had a handful of times but Carmilla wasn’t letting go. The doors opened, and the soldier led them to a familiar room. If memory served correct, the door to the room they’d all hidden in for months normally wouldn’t be the first ones opened, but there they were; Laura’s laptop set up on the desk, a stack of research books near the chair Carmilla spent the most time lounged in, and the clue board shoved against the far wall.

“Is it weird to say it feels good to be back?” Laura asked as the soldier did one more sweep around the rooms.

“I am glad to be back. It means we survived,” Carmilla whispered.

“All clear. You ladies will be okay here,” The soldier nodded before closing the door behind him on the way out. They were now alone after climbing out of the pit. Carmilla suddenly felt her stomach turn and clench, saliva building in the back of her throat. She had no idea what this sensation meant.

“You look like you’re going to puke,” Laura chuckled with how pale Carmilla suddenly became, “Oh god you're going to puke!” Laura jumped from her quickly grabbing the waist basket and thrusting it in front of Carmilla who immediately dry heaved.

Carmilla collapsed into the chair beside her, holding the wastebasket close as Laura sat on the arm of the chair to hold her hair back. Carmilla wanted to make a comment, but her stomach twisted, and she heaved again. There was a soft pop in the air and Laura shifted away from Carmilla, which was fine as Carmilla didn’t want Laura seeing her stomach bile splatter into the wastebasket.

“Looks like the library is back to normal. It even provided some water and crackers for you when you feel like you can eat,” Laura returned to holding Carmilla’s hair back as her heaving finally seemed to settle down.

Carmilla dropped the basket to the side where Laura couldn’t see and wiped her mouth off with the edge of her shirt that she fully planned on burning. She stayed hunched over, feeling like that was helping the most with her body betraying her. Laura rubbed small circles across her back, “What can I do?”

Carmilla leaned back in the chair, head resting against it and turned to look at Laura. Her precious Laura who sacrificed her heart to save a god that Carmilla personally thought didn’t deserve it. Her Laura who believed that God deserved it and saved the world. There was a quick flash of seeing Laura, dead in her arms but it dissipated as Laura, an alive Laura, brushed some hair behind Carmilla’s ear. “Just stay close to me,” Carmilla reached up and took that hand in hers, bringing it down to lay between them.

Laura smiled softly before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Carmilla’s lips, “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

 _But you did plan on dying._ The thought made Carmilla’s stomach churn again, and she swallowed back the urge before focusing on her breathing. She was very aware of her heart beating away at her ribs. She closed her eyes, willing it all to be still like it did before today’s events. Not even considering the fact that if her heart did, she’d be dead. Again. “What?” Laura noticed something in Carmilla’s face; a shift she, herself, wasn’t aware.

“I just feel tired. In my bones tired,” Carmilla sighed. Deflection was best. She couldn’t tell Laura, not yet, not after getting her back. She couldn’t admit she didn’t want her heartbeat or that she was mad at Laura for giving hers up to save them all.

“Then let's get some sleep. God knows we’ve earned it,” Laura pulled at Carmilla’s hand, helping her to her feet and led her back to the bedroom Laura had stayed in the past few months. Everything unsettled Carmilla as they changed into clean pajamas provided by the library and laid in bed, Laura’s head against Carmilla’s chest. It took every bit of remaining power in Carmilla not to start crying that she couldn’t hear Laura’s heartbeat or smell the lingering scent of Laura’s skin. Everything that had lulled Carmilla to sleep since she’d met Laura and her senses couldn’t pick it up anymore. Laura sighed against her chest, breath warm against Carmilla’s breast, “I don’t think I’ll get used to this sound.” Carmilla’s heart jumped, aching in a way not all unfamiliar. No, she couldn’t tell Laura. How could she when Laura pressed her ear harder against Carmilla’s breast to hear it better?

Despite being bone-tired, as Carmilla had accurately described, she couldn’t fall asleep quickly. Laura had drifted off minutes after they settled into the mattress but everything about Carmilla’s body felt foreign, and she couldn’t calm her mind long enough to drift off. Once she was sure moving wouldn’t wake the woman in her arms, she shifted them, now resting her head against Laura’s chest. Finally, she was able to hear her lover's strong and steady heartbeat and that seemed to finally relax her enough to fall asleep.


	2. Sign me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some sleep our heroines may get to talk.

_There’s so much...I want...I want..to do...like...like…_

_The dark. That’s the answer to your death goddess riddle…_

_LAURA!_

Carmilla jolted away, slipping from the sheets tangled around her legs and landed, painfully, on the floor. Pain shot up her side as she struggled to pull air into her lungs and gripped at her chest where her heart pounded frantically. She quickly pulled herself up to the edge of the bed but didn’t find Laura laying there. Laura was gone, and suddenly Carmilla felt panic clench her stomach with the fear that perhaps answering a far too easy riddle was some lie her consciousness had played on her. Maybe she didn’t save Laura and was now mortal and without the one person would she could potentially find peace with being human again.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Laura peeked in, “Carm? Honey?”

A sob ripped itself from Carmilla’s lips as the sound of Laura’s voice, and within a moment Laura had her arms wrapped tight around her, “You weren’t here and I…” Laura shushed her, pulling Carmilla tighter against her.

“It’s okay Carm,” Laura leaned back, running fingers through Carmilla’s tangled hair, tucking it behind Carmilla’s ears, “I guess being human doesn’t change you sleeping past noon.”

Carmilla’s fingers tremored as she reached up to caress Laura’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. Laura tasted different against her lips, something she’d noticed after Laura came back but more focused on Laura being alive. Laura didn’t taste sweet anymore, she didn’t really have a taste at all. Laura still smelled of her shampoo but much fainter than Carmilla’s sense usually would have picked up. Laura was there, in her arms but not as present to Carmilla’s senses.

“I must have been rather tired. What time is it?” Carmilla leaned back, hoping she was masking the disappoint she felt inside.

“About two. Dad and his army have finished sweeping campus and declaring it secure from Gods and such. He’s a bit in denial about how we managed to do that,” Laura chuckled, joking about her sacrificed heart. Carmilla’s stomach churned again. “You’re a bit, pale honey. I bet you are in need of some nutrients. Perry cooked up a feast this morning, and there's still plenty left.”

“Okay,” Carmilla pulled herself to her feet, her knees aching and spine letting out small pops. She groaned, stretching. The food was probably a good idea. She wondered if it would taste as dull as Laura.

Laura took Carmilla by the hand and pulled her from the bedroom to the main study where Laura's father and Perry were talking. The conversation halted as Carmilla came into sight.

“Well, look who's finally woken up,” Mr. Hollis stood and rushed Carmilla to pull her into an awkward hug. Mr. Hollis’s voice was a whisper in her ear, “Kirsch showed me the video from his phone of how you saved my little girl. Thank you.” He hugged her tighter for a moment and then stepped back to look her over.

“Hey Perr, where did you put the food from earlier?” Laura asked, having missed her father’s look of gratitude at Carmilla.

“Oh, I’ll go make a plate really quick,” Perry jolted from her seat and disappeared into another room. Carmilla watched as Perry left, amazed at how she seemed to be back to normal after being possessed for so long.

“Where’s Captain science?” Carmilla swept her gaze around the room but didn’t see any sign that Laf had been present.

“Lafontaine hasn’t been released from medical yet,” Mr. Hollis stepped back with a shake of his head, “After everything, I shouldn’t be surprised this campus has a hospital. I can’t believe I let you come here, Laura.”

“I’m glad you did dad,” Laura smiled back at Carmilla who returned the gaze of affection. Without Laura, her mother would be destroying the world right now, or maybe still under the Board of Directors control. Either way, hell on Earth.

“Well, we’re going to have to find you a focused educational university, that’s for certain,” Mr. Hollis went back to his seat, fiddling with some device he’d left on the side table.

“Think I could go in the States?” Laura’s voice was hopeful as she bounced on her toes.

“Only if I do a thorough background check and interrogate all your professors...and the dean,” Mr. Hollis stated with a firm nod.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to the States! What do you say Carm?” Laura hopped over, pulling Carmilla’s hand into her own. The thought of physically being too far from Laura ripped at her insides.

“Sign me up,” Carmilla sighed, leaning forward to kiss Laura on the cheek. Laura leaned back to beam at Carmilla and everything stilled. They had survived Gods and hell gates and now could focus on their future without fighting evil or violence, although Carmilla wasn’t sure how to feel about that. No way was Carmilla going without Laura. They kissed again, short and chaste as Laura’s father was trying not to pay them any attention during their moment.

Perry returned with a plate full of eggs, biscuits with jam, and bacon, “Here you go. The eggs were powdered, so I’m not sure how they are warmed up but still, better food than what Laura’s told me you all survived on for months.”

Carmilla took the plate and found a seat near the desk so she could eat without making a mess. She took a tentative bite of the eggs and tried not to gag. They tasted horrible. Laura sat next to her at the desk and turned on her computer. “Oh! Kirsch finally emailed me the video from the pit.” Laura plugged in her earbuds and clicked play. Carmilla turned from the screen, picking up a piece of bacon. She didn’t need to see Laura have her heart ripped out again. Her dreams had already put it on repeat during the night. Perry also seemed intent in not looking over Laura’s shoulders. She nibbled on the bacon, surprised that it tasted just fine. Not as strong in flavor as Carmilla remembers but that might be in part to her not being supernatural again. She sighed, forcing herself to eat everything but the eggs on her plate.

Mr. Hollis’s phone rang, which he answered quickly. Carmilla couldn’t overhear the conversation, but Mr. Hollis nodded along with agreements before hanging up. “Perry, I was just informed that Lafontaine is awake and asking for you. Want me to walk you over?”

“They're awake! Thank heavens,” Perry jumped from the seat and grabbed at Mr. Holli’s arm, “Yes please.”

“Ok then,” Mr. Hollis turned towards Carmilla, “We’ll be back afterward. Be sure to drink some water.”

“Yes, sir,” Carmilla attempted a smile after wiping her mouth of biscuit crumbs. Laura didn’t notice them leave, entranced with watching the video. Carmilla continued to sit, staring blankly at the bookshelves along the back wall. Laura slammed her laptop closed, ripping the headphones from her ear and grabbed Carmilla’s arm.

“Carm,” Laura’s voice broke, a sign that she was on the verge of tears, “I’m so sorry.”

Carmilla ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair. She figured she knew at what point Laura had stopped watching, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I think we should,” Laura reached for Carmilla’s hand, entwining their fingers, “You seem bothered by something since we climbed out of the pit and I think I know why now.”

“Not now,” Carmilla pulled back slightly but managed to keep her hold on Laura, “At least not until I figure out how I feel. I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Carmilla was mostly thinking about the heart beating in her chest. Laura was silent for a moment, using her other hand to trace against the inside of Carmilla’s wrist.

“We could get your mind off of it,” Laura broke the silence.

“How do you propose we go about that?” Carmilla asked, giving Laura a smirk, thinking about the last time Laura tried to distract her. Her heart jumped with the image of Laura panting above her.

“We could plan a vacation. You and me, alone, no evils to fight,” Laura leaned forward, smiling before whispering, “Paris and chocolate croissants.”

“I’d follow you anywhere Ms. Hollis,” Carmilla sighed against Laura’s list. Laura stilled slightly against Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla sensed the shift and pulled back, “Seems somethings on your mind too cupcake.”

Laura rolled her bottom lip in between her teeth before letting out a deep breath, “It’s just...you begged for death. I wouldn’t want that for you.”

Carmilla turned in her seat, licking her lips as her mouth was suddenly dry. Perhaps this conversation couldn’t wait. “Laura,” Carmilla tried to start, but Laura shook her head and reached up to take Carmilla’s cheeks into her hands.

“I love you, Carm.” Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“I love you too,” Carmilla felt pressure rise behind her eyes as tears threatened to spill over.

They sat there for a long moment, just resting against each other and letting their heartbeats sync. “We promised we wouldn’t let that become our story,” Laura finally spoke.

“We also promised we’d go at it together,” Carmilla shook her head against Laura’s, “I didn’t want to be in this world without you. The woman who saved it.”

“Carm,” Laura breathed, the nickname a prayer of promise and sorrow on Laura’s lips.

“No, Laura. To finally be free of my mother, “Carmilla struggled a moment for the right words, “To be free but without you is something I wouldn’t survive.”

Laura leaned forward, connecting their lips and cutting off Carmilla’s attempt to explain. Carmilla reached up, pulling Laura closer by the back of her head, feeling warm hands wrap around Carmilla’s waist to do the same. Laura maneuvered herself into Carmilla’s lap, licking down into Carmilla’s eager mouth. Hands wandered underneath Carmilla’s shirt, spiking her heart rate and quickly having it pound in her chest. Spots began to flash behind her eyes, her head swimming. Laura pulled back taking a deep breath that Carmilla mimicked, easing the discomfort that had settled quickly over her body.

“Look at you, being all breathless,” Laura chuckled, “I’m quite proud I have that effect on you now.”

“You always could that, now it just feels weird,” Carmilla sighed pulling back to look up into Laura’s warm smile and bright eyes.

“Why don’t we take this exploration to a room less likely that Perry or my dad will walk in?” Laura shifted back some off of Carmilla’s lap.

“Hate to say, but your dad has already walked in on us,” Carmilla shrugged feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, what?” Laura blinked.

“Um, yeah,” Carmilla grimaced, “First time we, uh, had a desk slip, he kinda opened a door before muttering and then closing it quickly.”

“How do you know that? Oh god, did he give you the safe sex talk?” Laura looked mortified.

“Actually, vampire hearing picked that one up. You were, a bit deaf, with my thighs around your ears,” Carmilla smirked seeing Laura practically twitch in horror.

“Oh god! He saw us. He saw me doing, uh, wow. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything,” Laura sputtered.

“I think there was enough going on he didn’t want to deal with that too,” Carmilla shrugged, “Besides we’re adults, right.”

“Right, adults,” Laura covered her eyes, “Adults my father has seen being intimate.”

“Could have been worse. He could have walked in during our second furniture slip incident,” Carmilla shrugged, rather fond of that memory.

“How are you not mortified?” Laura dropped her hands to rest on Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Eh, three hundred-year-old vam...three hundred years to be walked in on. You kinda get over it after awhile,” Carmilla looked down, chewing on her bottom lip. Laura reached forward, placing one hand over Carmilla’s heart, feeling it beat beneath the shirt Carmilla was still wearing from the pit. Carmilla put her hand over Laura’s, amazed that their temperatures felt the same now.

“Are you okay with being human again?” Laura kept her sight on the hand placed over Carmilla’s heart. She saw the fear in Laura’s eyes. She mused over the question, was she okay with it?

She was human now, mortal. The opportunity to grow old with Laura was very much reality now. She couldn’t remember being human. What memories she did have were so distant she couldn’t rely on them as truth. _A sacrifice undone..._ If Carmilla gave up her mortality to be a vampire again, wouldn’t that forfeit the deal made with the Goddess of death for Laura’s life? She would have to find a way to be okay with this, learn how to be human with Laura by her side.

“I think I’d feel better about it if I got to shower the pit grime off,” Carmilla decided deflection was best.

“Yeah, you are a bit...dirty,” Laura attempted to make it sexy but ended up laughing.

Carmilla laughed with her, “Mind getting off me so I can?”

“I much rather be getting you off,” Laura pulled herself off of Carmilla’s lap and helping her stand.

“Smooth, Hollis. Real smooth,” Carmilla chuckled standing, feeling blood rush back into her lap. Laura took her hand and rolled her eyes before knocking at the library door to open up for the showers. So long as she could hear Laura’s laugh for the next eighty years, then she figured she could endure being human for her.

 


End file.
